A Wedding
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: John Carter. Abby Lockhart. Two matching souls. The love that grew between them and developed into something else. Carby


A Wedding 

In a morning, Abby woke up and found herself involved by John's arms.

It was the greatest day of their lives. She's been planning and waiting for this for so long that she just can't believe this day is finally here.

"Good morning my sunshine"

He rolled her to his side so they were facing each other. He lifted his hand and gently brushed a piece of her blond hair.

"Good morning"

She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Couldn't sleep better"

She looked deeply in his eyes before she continued.

"I can't believe this day is finally here"

"Yeah. Anxious?"

"A little"

"I'm totally!" – He laughed awkwardly – "But I'm glad we're doing this. I'm lucky to have you with me"

She smiled and then threw the pillow on his face.

"No, I'm lucky to have you"

He took the pillow away from his face and threw it on the floor. And then he leaned over her and kissed her. They pulled away after several minutes.

"I'm going to take a shower. Wanna come with me?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here. It's too cold"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Unless you make me a better offer"

She smiled.

"Well, we can have a romantic shower. In the bath" – He added quickly.

She pretended to think for a moment.

"You go first. I'll meet you there"

He quickly kissed her on the lips before he went to the bathroom. After several minutes telling herself to get up and meet him, she did so.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming"

"Yeah, I wasn't. But I don't break my promises"

He smiled. She walked towards the bathtub and noticed some tiny things floating in the water.

"Bath salt?"

He gave her a large smile.

"I told you I needed to relax"

"Yeah, but you could have used a plastic duck too"

She laughed out loud.

"I could. But then there would be no space for you"

He got up and went out of the bathtub. He walked towards her and slowly slipped the bathrobe out of her body, revealing her naked body. Then he gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck lightly in different places.

"Everyday that passes by makes me be more in love with you. And nothing or nobody will ever change that"

He looked straight on her eyes causing her to avoid his gaze and look down.

"Abby. Look at me"

She did so. And her eyes met a pair of hazel eyes. _His_ hazel eyes. The hazel eyes that she loved so much. And she was sure that he was feeling the same.

"I am so blindly in love with you"

She smiled and could sense he was being honest.

"Do you have anything to say to me?"

She put her arms around his neck and threw her head back a little.

"Yes. I am so deeply in love with you. And I am even more each day"

She closed her eyes and he knew she wanted him to kiss her intensely and passionately. And for several long minutes he did so. He gently took her hand and walked her over towards the bathtub. She got in and sat in the water. He made his way to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of champagne and two fancy and expensive crystal glasses. She looked up at him.

"Champagne?"

He slowly nodded with his head.

"I thought we could seize this. And champagne might be very romantic"

"Are you trying to get me drunk and then knock me up?"

She laughed dryly.

"No. I would never do that"

She noticed he got mad with her question and tried to fix it immediately.

"I was just kidding. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know"

"Ok. We can drink. But just a little bit"

He opened the green bottle and filled the two glasses. Then he walked towards the bathtub and handed her one of the glasses. She took it. He got in the bathtub and sat down.

"Bubbles?"

"If we're going to relax, let's do it right"

They smiled at each other. He leaned over and kissed her. She laid her body down a little so she could let him be on top of her. And they kissed each other for several long minutes. He rested his hand on her shoulder and could smell the sweet and light fragrance of violets from her soft skin. And it made him touch her sweet and soft lips on a passionate and intense and long kiss. So, he lifted his head and with his fingertips he lightly touched her lips and she lifted her hand and rested it on his shaven face.

"I love you John Carter. So much"

"I love you more Abby Lockhart"

"No, I love you more"

"And I will never love anyone the way I love you"

She smiled.

"What? You don't feel the same way?"

"No"

He seemed to be upset with her answer.

"Because I'll never love anyone else but you"

They smile at each other before they slowly get closer to each other and kiss passionately. He pulled away from her and cupped her face with his hands. He looked deeply in her brown eyes before he continued talking.

"I will never love anyone else in this life. It will be only you. You're the one. Always and forever"

"John"

She gently caressed his cheek with her hand.

"I think we connect. I believe our love comes from other lives. I feel like I've known you for years. You're my best friend. You're the only thing certain in my life. The only person I can lean on" – He sighed deeply – "You're my soul mate. You're my princess. You will always and forever be my princess. No matter what"

He paused for what seemed like forever.

"You got me, you know. And you made me be desperately in love with you. And it drives me mad just the thought of not to having you forever by my side"

"John… that is so sweet. I think you just wrote your vows"

"No. I already had my vows and they're the most romantic thing you have ever heard"

"Even more than this?"

"Much more"

"I didn't know you could be that romantic"

"I am an old doctor. It's a characteristic of our specie. And besides, I have the best inspiration I could ever ask. The most amazing and wonderful inspiration. The amazing and wonderful woman that got me"

"Stop it. You're making me feel embarrassed"

"I love you Abby. I am in love with you. And always will"

"I love you too John. Forever I will love you"

He bent his head down to meet her soft and red lips on a long kiss. They pulled away. She looked at him and saw a familiar look.

"I know this look"

"What look?"

"The look. You know, when you try to convince me to have a baby"

"Oh. Is… this… so… hard… to… do?"

He kissed her on the lips after every single word he said.

"I do want a baby. You're giving me one, right?"

"Yes, John. I am giving one to you. But can we wait until tonight? Our honeymoon. You can get me pregnant then"

"Can't wait"

He smiled and then leaned over to kiss her.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Have a baby"

"I don't know, John. I mean, I really want a kid. But the disease is what worries me. I don't want them to be four and already disappear without telling anyone. Just like my mother and Eric"

Tears fell from her eyes and he gently wiped them away. Then he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I know my sunshine. But if you don't want a baby, we can try another options. Adoption, for example"

"Would you be ok raising a child who's not actually yours? Cause I wouldn't"

"No, I wouldn't. But I don't want to push you into something you don't wanna do. I would feel bad and you would get upset with me"

"Ok, let's not continue this. We need to start getting ready. The wedding is in less of 11 hours"

"Ok"

She was trying to get up but he held her in his arms and kissed her in the lips for a long time.

"I can't believe we're starting the most important journey of our lives"

"I know. But… with you I would go through everything"

"I am so lucky to have you. To have met you"

They smile at each other.

"I need to go to Susan's. She'll help me with the dress"

"Yeah, and I need to pick up my tuxedo" – He looks at her – "What are you thinking?"

"Just picturing you with a tuxedo"

He smiled.

"But you've seen me in a tuxedo before"

"Yes, but not as a groom. Not in the most important day of our lives". Pause. "Have you ever pictured me as a bride?"

"Yes"

"How would I be?"

"Well, you would be the most beautiful bride ever. Luka would be walking you down the aisle and…"

"Luka? I thought we've chosen Gallant to do that. I don't want an old boyfriend walking me down the aisle" – She looks at him – "I'm sorry"

"As I was saying, Luka would be walking you down the aisle. And from every step you'd take, my smile would be getting bigger and bigger. And you would be big because you'd be carrying our kids. A boy and a girl"

She smiled.

"Who knows? I might be carrying our kid. Or even kids. You might have got me pregnant and I don't know yet"

"I would love that. And then your dress would be beautiful and you would look even more beautiful. And then I'd be sure that I made the right decision"

"Just wait and see"

She left the bathtub and wrapped the bathrobe around herself. He quickly left the bathtub and walked towards her. Then he wrapped his arms around her belly and softly whispered in her ear.

"I love you sweetie. So much"

She blushed a little as he kissed her neck gently and softly. His hands were running through her body sweetly.

"I love you. I love you. I won't get enough of saying that"

He turned her to him.

"You know that? You know that I love you"

"I know. But you don't know that my love is the size of the universe"

"No, but I could imagine. Because… that's the same size of mine"

Their eyes locked on an intense look before they found themselves kissing each other on the lips passionately. He walked her towards the bed, never stopping the kissing, and laid her down and then laid on top of her. He gently slipped the robe off her body. His hands ran through her arms and then over her shoulders. He let them slip down a little and they reached her breasts, where he slightly made the contour with his fingertips, causing her to tremble. She slowly raised her hand and rested it on his chest. His lips pulled away from her mouth and kissed her neck, making an invisible necklace with kisses. He continued kissing her body until he reached her breasts.

"John…"

She groaned and he smiled. He knew she was enjoying it. Then he kissed her breasts slightly. Then he kissed her belly and stayed there for a moment.

"I can already hear it"

"Hear what?". Pause. "What? We don't even know yet"

"I know, but still"

He kissed her belly again and reached for her face.

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you"

"I'm lost. Isn't it why we're getting married?" – She said sarcastilly and smiled.

"It is. And I can say it again and again, but it won't be enough. I wanna grow old with you"

She placed her hand on his cheek.

"I want our kids to be happy and healthy. I want to be happy. And you can make me happy. I want to be able to make you happy"

"John… I just think about you and it already makes me feel happy"

He smiled at her and in the next second they are kissing each other passionately. They pulled away after long minutes.

"I… huh… I should probably go to Susan's room"

"Yeah"

And with that they kiss again.

"I can't let you go. Why don't you stay here with me?"

"It's a tempting offer but we're marrying today"

"We're already married. We're just confirming it"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head in his chest.

"Honey, I'd love to be here with you. But people came all away here. We can't post pone it now"

"I know. But it just feels so good"

"Yeah"

He gently brushed a piece of her blond and soft hair and she sighed.

"Everything makes sense when you're with me". Pause. "And I want you to stay forever next to me"

"John…"

He got up and gently took her hand on his.

"C'mon"

"C'mon what?"

"Take a walk on the beach"

"What? We're supposed to get married today"

"I know. So what?"

"So what?"

"Yeah, I think our guests will understand"

"Will they?"

"Yes, because they will understand that I wanted to spend a time with my soon-to-be official wife"

"John, don't worry. You'll have all the time you want to spend with me after we get married"

"I know. I know. But I get mad when I think that we won't be seeing each other for like 9 hours"

She lifted her head and slightly pressed her lips against his. He licked his own lips and tasted the sweet flavor her lips left on his. Then he slowly touched her lips with his fingertips and gently kissed her passionately again for several long minutes. He was slipping her bathrobe off when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" – Abby said.

John looked at her and whispered.

"No. No. It's probably just…"

"Abby?"

"…Susan". Pause. "Well, I guess I was right"

Abby tried to get up but John held her closer in his arms.

"No. Don't go answer that. Just… stay here with me"

"I need to go"

"No, you don't. Stay. Just… stay"

And with that they kiss each other again. His hands slip and soon they reach her breasts and he plays with them by kissing and touching them playfully.

"Oh John!"

She tried to control herself but it didn't work. Her groan was loud, almost a scream and her eyes got wider. He laughed when he saw her face.

"Susan, I… um, I'll drop by your room later. I'm kinda busy now"

"Ok. Finish your sex with Carter"

Susan teased and Abby buried her head in the pillow, feeling ashamed.

"I bet the entire hotel heard that"

"So? We don't live here anyway"

"Yeah"

"C'mon. It's not your fault"

"I know. It's yours"

She smiled.

"We're just seizing this moment here. I don't own anyone an explanation. I don't care about what people will say or think. Do you?"

She swallowed hard before she could say something.

"No. I don't"

"Good"

He looks deeply in her eyes and gently caresses her face with the back of his hand. And in the next second, he is kissing her tenderly in the lips. She pulled him away after 5 minutes. She was breathless.

"Gosh!" – She paused to breathe – "You have such a breath to kiss! Where did you find so much breath to kiss me for so long minutes?"

She smiled sweetly and kindly and he smiled back.

"Hum… I guess I forget to breath when I'm kissing you. It seems like I'm off my body. You make me forget everything. When I kiss you, when I'm with you, when I see you, when you smile at me". Pause. "All these things make the world disappear around me and you and me are the only ones left here"

"John… what happened to you? Suddenly you begin to say all these beautiful things"

"Well… I am in love with a woman. She doesn't know yet, so please don't tell her"

She threw her arms around his neck and smiled.

"She must be a lucky girl"

"Yes, she is. She's very special. She's unique. That's some of the things that got my attention and made me be in love with her"

"I'm in love with a guy. Maybe we could set a day and go out in a double date. You should introduce me to her. I'd like to meet her"

"I think you already do"

He caressed her hair and then kissed her. An hour later, she was lying against his chest and his arms are around her and he kissed her hair briefly.

"Ok, so now I really need to go to Susan's room"

She said as she got up and walked away from him. He kept staring at her.

"Anxious to go to Paris and London?"

He asked as her walked towards her and kissed her neck briefly and sweetly.

"Yes". She turned to him. "Don't you get tired at all? You know, of doing this?"

"No, I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever"

She smiled.

"Me too. But we'll have time for that later"

She quickly pressed her lips against his before she left the room. Abby headed to Susan's room and knocked on the door.

"Who's it?"

"It's me"

Susan opened the door for Abby to come in.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For taking so long"

"It's ok. Future husbands have the necessity to spend all the time with their future wives. Chuck did the same"

They both smiled.

"I'm glad you understand"

"So, tell me. Was it good?"

"What?"

"The sex"

"Oh…" – Abby felt uncomfortable – "Can we… can we do this now?"

"Yeah". Pause. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

"It's ok". Pause. "You should know. Too bad you didn't sleep with him. You have no idea what you're losing"

"Oh, now I won't have a chance"

They laughed.

"So, let's get it started"

Susan picked her make-up box and started making Abby up.

"So, are you nervous?"

"Well, I wouldn't say nervous. A little anxious maybe"

"I see". Pause. "So… did you like?"

Susan stepped away from Abby and mentioned for her to look in the mirror. Abby kept looking herself through the mirror for a long time.

"Abby?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I liked. It's not too blue. I think it's perfect"

Susan smiled.

"Now try with the dress"

Susan walked to her closet and grabbed a hanger with a white dress on it. The dress was covered by a plastic. Abby took the hanger from Susan's hand and carefully removed the plastic. Then she walked towards the bathroom and put the dress on. She went out of the bathroom 5 minutes later. Susan's jaw almost reached the floor when she saw Abby.

"Oh my God, Abby! You look so beautiful!"

Abby happily smiled.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!"

Abby went to see herself in the mirror. First she saw her front part. Then she turned and checked how she'd look by side. She placed her hand on her belly and slowly massaged it. Susan looked at her and got confused.

"Abby"

There was no response.

"Abby?"

Abby turned her head to face Susan.

"Yeah?"

"Are you pregnant?"

She quickly took her hand away from her belly.

"No. No"

Susan walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. You can tell me if you are"

"I'm not. I'm not"

"Really?"

"Why? Is my belly showing up?"

"No. It's just… I saw you massaging your belly and you looked so happy. So I thought that maybe…"

"Oh no. No. I was just imagining myself pregnant". Pause. "Which I'm not"

There was a long silence.

"Ok. Let's see what to do with your hair now. Have you thought of something?"

"Yes. I thought that maybe you could tie my hair in a ponytail and make some curlies in it. Then you could let two pieces of my hair free. One on each side of my face. Like this"

Abby made a little demonstration to her friend.

"Oh. I know. Just like some kind of doll"

"What you think?"

"I liked. We can do that". She smiled. "And you will be wearing the veil over your hairdo"

Susan's eyes start to water and she rubbed them before Abby notices she's about to cry but didn't work.

"What?"

"Nothing. Oh my God! You're gonna be the most amazing and prettiest bride ever!"

"You think so?"

"Absolutely! Carter is so damn lucky! I bet a hundred box that he will be amazed when he sees you walking down the aisle"

Abby smiled.

"No, I mean it. He loves you so much. More than he is aware of. More than anything"

"He tells me it all the time"

There was a long pause.

"You know. I'm your friend. You can trust me"

"I know"

"And you can tell me if you're pregnant"

"Susan. I told you that I'm not"

"Ok then"

Susan finished Abby's hairdo. Abby got up and went to see herself in the mirror.

"Oh my God, Susan! I loved!"

"You did? Really?"

"Yes"

Abby started making poses as if she was taking photos and Susan smiled.

"Do you think John would like?"

"What?"

"If I had got pregnant?"

"Yes, absolutely. But why?"

"Well… I don't know"

John, Luka, Gallant, Ray and Dave went to pick up their tuxedos.

"Congratulations" – Luka said.

They shook hands.

"Thanks"

"Men, how I wish I could be at the beach. I'm missing all the fun"

"Today is a special day for Carter. You need to respect that. It's only for today"

"Yeah. We can go tomorrow"

"Abby is a special woman. You know it?"

John slowly shook his head.

"Yes. I love her. I love her more than anything. I don't understand why I took two years to tell her. But it was good to flirt with her. I keep saying how much I love her all the time but it seems it's not enough"

John's eyes glowed and Luka smiled.

"I know how it is. I feel the same way for Sam"

"You do? Then maybe you could explain to me some things. How can I make her feel loved?"

"Man, you're really in love!" – Ray said.

"It's easy. You're doing a great job. Just keep it up. You're doing great"

John smiled. Susan was happily staring at Abby making poses in front of the mirror.

"Ok. Now I think I'll call Sam and Neela to come over"

"Ok"

"Did you… Did you realize that in less of 3 hours you're gonna be Miss Jonathan Truman Carter the III?"

"Yes. It's still kinda hard to believe. But I have never ever felt so happy before in my entire life"

"I bet he can't wait to be married with you"

"Me too"

"Oh my God! I am so happy for you Abby!"

Susan ran and gave her friend a hug.

"You're gonna look wonderful walking down the aisle". Pause. "And I'm sure that you're gonna be an amazing wife and wonderful mother. Carter will definitely be proud and feel like he's the luckiest guy ever when he comes home and sees your kids playing in the living room and he will surely feel happy when he walks into the kitchen to meet you. He would caress your belly and spin you to meet his eyes. Ah… and you would be carrying his daughter. You would already have a boy and a girl. Twins"

"Susan"

Abby noticed that Susan's eyes were filled with water.

"Well… I guess my mother instinct came out"

Susan wiped away her tears as she spoke.

"Susan, are you… are you pregnant?"

"Yes, so are you"

Abby didn't deny but didn't confirm either.

"I know it's silly. Cosmo is only two months old"

"Can we… can we keep it as a secret for a while? I'm not sure yet. I want to wait and see. And I don't want to tell John right now"

"So, you actually are?"

"I don't know ok! I don't know!"

"Ok, calm down. Sorry"

"It's ok"

Sam and Neela walked in the room.

"Oh my God, Abby!" – Sam shouted.

"You look amazing"

"Thanks"

The hours passed by and there were thirty minutes til the wedding. Some guests were already in the beach, including the best men and the groom. John was nervous and it could be noticed because he was constantly looking at his watch or walking from side to side or putting his hands on his face. Luka smiled.

"Don't worry. Everything is gonna be ok"

Luka said as he walked towards him and put a hand on John's shoulder.

"What if she doesn't come? What if she realizes that's not what she wants? What if she thinks we are going fast?"

"She's not gonna do this"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she loves you", He looked at John, "Now relax. She's gonna make it"

Luka was about to talk again when they heard footsteps. John looked around hoping to see Abby but it was Susan, Neela and Sam. John ran to them.

"Where's Abby? Is she ok? She didn't change her mind, did she?"

"Relax Carter. She's coming"

He weakly smiled. He couldn't help but feeling scared and nervous.

"He's terrified" – Luka said to Susan.

"He's just afraid that the worst happens" – Susan replied – "Which I think is very sweet and every groom does. It's like a tradition. Like the bride being late"

"He's really in love with her"

"She is too. All she talks about is him. You can notice she's thinking about him because her eyes sparkle". Pause. She looked at John. "We can see how in love they are and they don't even need to show off. I wish I could feel the same way for Chuck"

"What? You don't love him?"

Neela walked up to Gallant.

"Honey, I think you can go and see if Abby is already here. She's probably arriving"

"Wanna come with me?"

"If you give me the honor too"

They smiled at each other and walked towards the sidewalk. John began to worry more and more. Sam walked to Luka.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, pointing to John.

"Oh… he's just fearing the worse. He's a little nervous too"

Luka answered as he kissed her in the lips.

"A little?'

"I'll take a look on Chuck and Cosmo". Pause. "Let me know if something happens"

"You got it"

"Abby look gorgeous"

"I can imagine"

"So when are we doing this?"

"Whenever you want to"

"Good"

They kiss. The limo stops and Gallant brings Abby out of the car.

"You look wonderful"

"Thanks. You look great"

"Thanks". Pause. "You know, Carter is completely freaking out"

"Really?"

"Yep. He's afraid that you changed your mind"

"Not for all the money in this world"

They laughed as they walked towards the beach.

"Will you give me the honor of walking you down the aisle?"

"Absolutely"

They smiled at each other. Everybody stood up as Abby and Gallant began to walk down the aisle as the nuptial march started to be playing by the orchestra.

John was wearing a beige pant and a beige tuxedo with a pink rose in the pocket. His clothes were made especially for him with a special tissue.

Abby was wearing a not so long and white dress. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with two pieces of her hair falling over her cheek, each one on each side. The rest of her hair was curled up and the white and transparent veil was covering it.

John had bought this dress only for her and he made sure no one else would ever wear one like hers. He did the same with his own clothes. He hired the best professionals just to make this moment more perfect.

Abby's make up wasn't too dark or too light. Susan found the perfect tone of blue. Abby felt happiness inside her. And it got bigger with every step she took. And so did her smile. She put a hand on her belly and wondered what would be different. If he or she would actually be inside of her.

John couldn't control his smile as he saw how stunningly she looked. Then he knew he was making the right decision. The right thing.

Gallant and John shook hands and he gently took Abby's hands on his and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek as they approach the priest, who began to speak.

"We are here today to celebrate the marriage between Abigail Marjorie Lockhart and Jonathan Truman Carter, the third"

The celebration was in the beginning and Susan had already used an entire pack of handkerchief.

Abby chose Susan and Chuck, Neela and Gallant and Luka and Sam to be her best men and best women. John chose Mark and Elizabeth, Peter and Cleo and Deb and Pratt to be his. Though he didn't like Pratt, he and Deb were going out.

"John, repeat after me. I, Jonathan Truman Carter, the third…"

"I, Jonathan Truman Carter, the third…"

"Take you Abigail Marjorie Lockhart…"

"Take you Abigail Marjorie Lockhart…"

"As my wife in health and sickness until death parts us"

"As my wife in health and sickness until death parts us"

"Promising to respect you and love you everyday of my life"

"Promising to respect you and love you everyday of my life". Pause. "That's not difficult to do"

He smiled and she smiled back.

"Now, Abigail, your turn"

Abby repeated what the priest said.

"Now, the rings"

Susan handed Abby the ring and Luka to John. They took it and then turned to each other.

"John, take Abby's left hand"

He did so.

"Now carefully listen to what I'm going to say"

The priest began to say what John should repeat. And then he repeated.

"Abigail Marjorie Lockhart, will you take this ring as a symbol of my endless and eternal love?"

"Yes" – She answered with a happy and proud tone.

The priest gave her the permission to say it after John put the ring on her finger. She took his left hand on hers.

"Jonathan Truman Carter, will you take this ring as a symbol of my endless and eternal love?"

"I will"

She put the ring on John's finger.

"If anyone has anything against this marriage, say now or be quiet forever"

No one spoke, which made the priest finally pronounce.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

He gently squeezed her hand and pulled her towards him. He slowly lifted her chin before leaning over and meeting her lips on a very passionate and long kiss. Everybody got up and started clapping their hands as John and Abby left the beach. They got in the car and looked at each other.

"We're married!"

"Yes, we are. How you feeling?"

"Completely happy and you?"

"In love with you. A 100 percent". Pause. "I'm glad we're starting our journey as a married couple. You have no idea of how much I waited for this day. The day you would finally be my wife. The day I would finally make you mine"

She smiles and they kiss passionately.

"Can't wait to spend the whole month with you. We're gonna travel for all Europe. Germany, France, England, Spanish…"

"I could even stay here. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters to me"

He gently caresses her cheek as he looks deeply in her eyes and smiles. And in the next second they're kissing again.

"I love you Abby"

"I love you too John"

"I was amazed when I saw you walking down the aisle. I fell even more in love with you"

She caressed his cheek as she listened.

"I mean it. You looked amazing"

The limo arrived at the place the party would be and he helped her to get out of the car.

"Have you thought of something?"

"About what?"

"Our future"

"Oh… well… yes"

"So tell me"

"We would have six kids. 3 girls and 3 boys. We would have a house here in Hawaii to spend our vacations and holidays"

"That's so sweet"

Their guests began to arrive and they had to cut their conversation. They are sitting in the chairs and all the attentions were focused on Abby and John until Luka got up.

"I'd like to make a toast"

Everybody remained in silence to hear him speaking.

"I've known these two for 3 years. And I can't think of a more perfect person for John than Abby. And I can't think of a more perfect person for Abby than John. I'd like to say that what you're starting right now is the most beautiful and amazing experience you could ever go through. I wish you all the love and happiness in the world"

Luka sat down and it was John's turn to stand up. He made a sign for the orchestra start playing "I don't want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here. I also would like to say to my wife how special she is to me. Abby, in all my life, I never thought I would find someone that could mess me up so much. In a good way, of course. In these 3 years you've always been there for me, supporting or helping me. I want you to know I'll always be there for you and I'll always love you"

Abby wiped away the tears from her red eyes and smiled. He reached for her hand and gently took it and she got up. He turned to her.

"I love you my sunshine. And I always will"

He put a hand on her chin and lifted her face. Her eyes were watered because of the tears that were falling over her face. He gently caressed her face and then kissed her on the lips. Abby began to speak after they pulled away.

"I always thought there was a perfect person to everyone. And once you found, the rest of the world would gradually fade away, like magic, and the two would be in a protect bubble. But there is no bubble. If there is, we have to make it. Life is more than a serie of moments, you know? We can choose. We can choose to protect the people we love and that makes us what we are. This is the miracle"

John smiles before he speaks.

"It was love at first sight. When I saw you walking down the aisle, I fell in love all over again. And nothing or nobody will ever change that. Because when I die, I'll know that I married the only woman I ever loved. I love you so much"

"Marry is not as good as being single, but it's safer. It's full of sadness and joy. It brings many obligations but lies in all forces of love. And these obligations are delightful"

"I love every little piece of you. Your hair. Your eyes. Your rose mouth". He slightly touched her lips with his fingertips. "Your warm hand. Your belly, where our kids are gonna stay. Everything. Your kindness, your patience, your ill to always help who needs. All these little things make me fall even more in love with you". Pause. "I can't wait to see our house full of baby's cries, full of toys all over the house, kids running. You trying hard to make them behavior.

She smiled.

"We can have that"

They hug each other. He took her hand and led her to the center of the saloon. The valse started playing and they were slowly involved by the music and forgot that everybody was watching.

"I love you John"

"I love you too Abby, so much"

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Well, it depends on what you want to hear"

They smile and then kiss each other passionately.

"Are you going to tell me what I wanna hear?"

"I don't know. What you want to hear?"

"That you…"

She tries to change the subject.

"I can't believe this is happening. I never thought I would be getting married again"

The hours passed by and it was almost midnight and almost all the guests were gone. The only ones left were Susan, Chuck, Neela, Gallant, Sam, Luka, Ray, Dave, Deb and Pratt. Abby and John were holding hands.

"Well, I guess this is it"

"Yeah, I'm so tired"

"Don't sleep. We have more to come". Pause. "Well, the limo is waiting for us. We better get going"

John and Abby leave the saloon.

"I guess we can go too"

Abby and John get in the limo and looks at each other.

"Finally alone"

He leans over and kisses her passionately. They pull back. Then he gently lies her on the back seat and lies over her and starts kissing her neck tenderly as his hand was running through her leg, under her dress.

"You want a baby?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Yes, I told you a million times"

She pulls him away.

"Ok"

She made an angry face and remained this way all the way to the hotel. He picked her up and carried her on his arms to the room.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes!" – She almost shouted.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. Then he softly whispered on her ear.

"I'm sorry my sunshine. I didn't mean to hurt you"

She pulled him away and got up.

"Well, too late!"

"Abby, c'mon. Please"

He got up and walked towards her. He gently squeezed her arm and left his face a few centimeters away from hers.

"Don't be mad at me"

"Well, I can't do much with you doing this"

She smiled weakly.

"I know"

"Kiss me. Just… kiss me"

He did so. And he put all his feelings for her on it. He slowly unbuttoned her dress and took it off and the bra and the underpants were the only things that remained on her body, almost naked now. She rolled him to his side and climbed over him and sexily started to unbutton his shirt. Her hair was covering her face. Her face was a few millimeters away from his. He could hear her heavily breaths above him. She removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. He moved to sit and she was sitting on his lap. Then he pulled her away and got on top of her. He cupped her face with his hands and then kissed her on the lips with passion. Their lips parted and he slowly and gently lifted her and then he wrapped his arms around her and carefully opened her bra. He began to kiss her neck slightly and she trembled.

"Have you thought?"

She asked as he continued kissing her neck softly.

"About what?", He whispered calmly.

"Baby names. Or… just babies"

He got surprised with what she said.

"Babies? But I thought you didn't want. Unless you…"

"No, I'm not", She interrupted.

"I wasn't going to say it. I was going to say unless you changed your mind". Pause. "But you're sure you're not?", He asked with a disappointed tone.

"I'm not"

There was a long silence.

"So…?"

"So what?"

"You didn't answer me"

"Oh…", He breathed deeply, "Yes, I think about it all the time"

"Tell me"

"Well, you remember I told you that we're having six kids"

She slowly nodded her head.

"The girls will be Anne Natalie, Stephanie and Grace Caroline"

"Beautiful names. I've been thinking about boy names and these 3 are my favorites: Matt, Mark and John"

She smiled as she said the last name.

"Would you like them to have Wyczenski as their last name?"

"No. Just Carter would be fine by me"

"I love you my dearest. So much. More than I'll ever know"

He went back on kissing her neck and she threw her arms around his neck and brushed his hair gently. His hand slipped down and reached her breasts and he touched them slightly.

"I love you"

"I love you"

And after that they kiss passionately. Next morning…

"Honey. Honey. Wake up. Wake up my sunshine"

He gently shook her. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them.

"What?"

"I ordered breakfast. Wanna eat?"

"Why… Why are you up so early?"

"It's 10 o'clock"

"I know. But it's our honeymoon"

"I know"

"I wanna sleep"

He climbed over the bed and kissed her.

"Happy one day anniversary"

"Happy one day anniversary. Do you know how long we're together?"

He looked at his watch.

"2 years, 6 months, 15 days, 13 hours, 6 minutes, 56 seconds"

"Wow! I didn't know you were counting!"

"I am. I wrote down in a book the time we've first met"

"What for?"

"To count the time I spent til I finally kissed you", He looked at her, "And I'll write down the time you tell me you're pregnant and the time our first child come into this world. And the other five kids too"

She smiled with happiness before she got up and walked towards the closet.

"What you think?", She asked as she took a dress from the closet.

"I think it's pretty". Pause. "What are you waiting for? Try it on! Though I don't see why. You already look beautiful this way"

"Liar"

She smiled before she made her way to the bathroom. She came out on the dress. It was blue a little transparent and her black hair was tied up on a ponytail. He looked at her, surprised and amazed.

"What you waiting for? Go get changed"

He stood up and walked towards her.

"You look gorgeous", He said and then kissed her for long minutes on her lips.

John then headed to the bathroom to get changed and Abby walked towards the mirror and placed her hand on her belly and she slowly caressed it. He came out of the bathroom and stared at her. For a moment he was sure she was carrying their first child. But he dropped that thought.

"Ready?"

She came back to reality and quickly took her hand away.

"Yeah"

He offered his hand to her as they got closer to each other and she took it. They walked out the room and then the hotel and then they made their way to the beach.

"Oh, I would love to live here forever", She said as she walked on the sand.

"That's great because I already signed the papers"

"For what?"

"I bought a house here"

"You what?"

"I bought a house here. I was going to tell you"

"When?"

"Remember when I told you I wanted to buy a house here?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I bought before that"

"Before that?"

"Yep. Don't be pissed at me. I wanted to make a surprise"

"I'm not"

She bent over and grabbed some sand and threw it on his chest and started running. He stared at her and started chasing her. And quickly he reached her and grabbed her by her waist, causing her to fall down. She began to swallow hard as he got closer to her and soon got on top of her.

"You need to practice some more"

He cupped her face with his hand and took a deep breath and looked deeply in her eyes before opening his mouth slowly and slightly. She closed her eyes as she opened her mouth. Then he slowly touched her lips and let his tongue find hers in a passionate and long kiss. Their tongues began to dance and their heads were bending from side to side as they continued kissing. His hands slipped down from her face to under her dress. And they never stopped kissing, more intensely this time. He slowly took the dress off her body, leaving her with bra and underpants only.

Abby felt happiness inside her. She never thought she could be completely happy. It felt good. He made her happy. He makes her happy. She loves him and that's all that matters.

John felt like he was the luckiest and happiest guy in the universe. He was completely in love with his brand new wife and nothing could be better than that for him.

She rolled over and got on top of him. She kissed him and then got up and ran to the sea and jumped in the water.

He had no reaction. But then he smiled and ran to catch her. She threw water on his face and they began to play with each other. He chased her and grabbed her by her waist, bringing her closer to him. Then he picked her up on his arms and gave her a big smile as he looked at her in a way only a person who's entirely in love knows how to do. And he began to sing.

"You may say I'm a dreamer…"

"But I'm not the only one", She continued as she brushed his hair.

She smiled at him and then placed her head over his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. He put her back down and looked at her for a long time before leaning over and kissing her. From the sidewalk, Susan, Neela and Sam were watching them.

"How cute"

"They're really in love"

"Yes, they are"

Susan wiped away the tears as she kept looking at her two in love best friends.

"They have such an innocent love"

"I wish me and Luka would have the same"

"Yeah", Neela and Susan said at the same time.

Just after that, Chuck, Gallant and Luka joined them and they stared at John and Abby playing and kissing in the water.

Abby ran to the sand and John ran after her and quickly reached her and dropped her. They didn't know there were people watching them. And they wouldn't care if there were.

"How come we didn't ever have that?"

"Well, I guess we think we're too mature for that"

"And we forget that what matters is to seize the moment and not caring with other people's opinion"

"I love you, my sunshine. So much. You're everything to me"

"I love you too. I'm so in love with you"

He pulled her into him and kissed her.

"Let's come back?"

"Why? It's so cool here"

She looked in his eyes and she knew what he wanted to do.

"Oh… ok"

She smiled and took his hand on hers. Then they walked towards the hotel. He closed the door behind them as he picked her up and dropped her on the bed, climbing over her right after. They began to kiss and each tongue began to play around with the other one. He began to lift her dress and they stopped kissing so he could take it off. They went back on kissing each other and then she unzipered his short and took it off. He had no shirt on so she let her hand slip over his chest while he did the same on her. He pulled away from her mouth and gently and softly began to kiss her neck and then her breasts where he slightly cupped with his hands and she started swallowing hard and sighing. Then he reached her belly and kissed it carefully.

"I love every little inch of you"

"Do you have your gown with you?"

He lifted his head from her body as she spoke.

"Yeah, why?"

"You know what I really would like?"

"What?", He began to be interest and laid down next to her.

"To have a sexual fantasy come true"

"And what would it be?"

"To have an amazing sex with a doctor"

He laughed.

"Honey, I think you already do"

She sighed angrily.

"I know that. What I meant was that I wanna have sex with you with your gown on"

"Oh…", He smiled, "Ok"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everything to satisfy my beloved wife"

She smiled kindly.

"But only if you wear yours"

"What?"

"I'm making your fantasy come true so you have to make mine"

She threw the pillow on his face.

"You have no fantasy. You chose mine because you couldn't find one"

She smiled and then stood up to put her gown on and he did the same after staring at her for a while.

"Hi, I'm doctor Lockhart. What's your problem?", She asked as she approached the bed.

"I think I… hum I think I have a personal problem"

"Oh really? What problem?"

"I can't… I can't have sex"

She started laughing.

"Couldn't you think of something better?"

He tried to stay serious but he couldn't.

"What? C'mon. Don't ruin it"

"Sorry. Oh God. Sorry". Pause. She tried to be serious. "Really? Did you try with a partner?"

He made her fall over him and softly whispered.

"No"

"Do you… do you want to try?"

"Won't your boyfriend mind?"

He pressed his lips against hers and quickly pulled away.

"Husband, actually. But I'm sure he won't"

He slowly began to untie her gown and quickly took it off, and her bra and underpantie were the only clothes on her body. They continued kissing, more passionately this time and he gently opened her bra and let it fall. They continued making out until they were both tired.

"Your turn"

He stood up and picked his gown up.

"Hi, I'm doctor Carter. What's your name?"

"Abby", She smiled uncontrollably.

"C'mon. Focuse"

"Sorry"

"Abby, I'm gonna take care of you ok? What you have?"

"Pain on my back"

"I know what you need"

"What?"

He grabbed her hand and made her stand up.

"You need music. You need to relax. And you need to enjoy your life. Go out, dance a little", He twirls her around, "Also what you need most is kisses, hugs"

He wraps his arms around her and lays her on them.

"I would need a boyfriend for that"

"You're available?"

She nodded with her head.

"Well, I guess I can help you"

"How?"

"This way"

He brought himself closer to her and she slipped his gown off his body, letting it fall on the floor. And they started kissing and making out again.

And that night, one made the other one fantasy come true. 2 months passed by and it was Christmas. Abby was finishing the dinner when John came home after a stressful and hard day at work. They ate the dinner like it was on a restaurant, with candle lights and everything else to make it romantic.

Our last Christmas as a couple, She thought. 

After eating they went to the living room and kneeled down under the tree. He handed her a box and told her to open it. She began to smile as she heard the little barks and cries while she was opening the box. A puppy jumped on her lap.

"A puppy! How cute!"

She smiled at him as she put the puppy in the box again and then turned to him with a serious face.

"Well, I have something for you too. Not to give, actually, but to tell". Pause. "Gosh, this is tough". Pause again, she took his hands on hers.

She was about to continue, but he spoke first.

"Abby, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"Well… It's something I've been thinking about a lot lately and I know you really wanted. I've known for a while"

"What is it?", He asked with a scary tone.

She placed his hand on her belly and he began to feel happy inside.

"I can't believe you didn't notice". Pause, she laughed awkwardly, "This is our last year as a couple. I'm pregnant. 4 months today"

"Sunshine, this is amazing"

He slightly presses his lips against hers and hugs her.

"Why you waited so much to tell me?"

"Well, I wanted to make a surprise. But since my belly started to show up I knew I couldn't keep it as a secret anymore"

"It was a nice gesture. But I'd like to have known before. This is huge! We need to begin buying clothes and everything"

He began to feel excited and she found that cute but annoying.

"John… John", She tried to calm him down, "Calm down. Don't go too fast. We still have five months"

He looked at her with a loving and caring face as he caressed her face and brushed her hair.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just… I felt so happy for us. For us. You're finally making my wish come true. The first of our six kids", He cupped her face with his hands, "I am so happy that this is happening. This is my best Christmas"

He passionately kisses her and then gently kisses her belly as she brushed his hair gently. 9 months later…

"Hey everybody! I want you to greet and meet Anne Natalie Carter", John said as he walked in with his daughter in his arms, followed closely by Abby, whose belly was beginning to show up.

"Oh my God! She's so beautiful. She'll marry my son", Susan joked.

"And also I want you to know that in six months, my little boy will be in this world"

Both Abby and John wrapped their arms around each other. Everybody got happy and said congratulations to the happy family.

Sometimes the people we meet change us forever. Abby had changed John and John had changed Abby. And they're about to start their journey as a married couple that soon enough will become a family.

They were friends and their friendship developed to love. And love led to the will of wanting to be next to each other forever and this will led to this wedding.

They are friends. They are lovers. They shared their own experiences. They are in love

The End.


End file.
